reign_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Point system
About the Point System The point system is a system in place for your RPC to show the stats for each character. Its for your fairness, and skill sets to be appointed to you correctively. In our universe, you are given 10 points at the start of your character's creation. Each category, with the exception of Health and Essence, have a max of 10 points that you can give them. You want to build your Stats in a way that represents your RPC. (For example: Tanky Giant would have a lot of Strength.) The point system is also used during gameplay for a few stats. About the Stats Strength/Damage The Strength and Damage category shows how much damage you physically can do with out any other abilities or weapons. * When an ability you use does damage it's ( + x amount of damage) to your Strength/Damage . * When adding a weapon, the weapon's damage is added to your Strength/Damage. For example: If your weapon does +3 damage and you do 2 damage physically, then you will be doing 2+3=5 Damage all together. Health Health is a basic stat. You start off with 100 health. Health can be endured but not added past 100. Endurance This is your physical defense. It explains how much you can take before your health is effected. Endurance can not be decreased and it helps decrease the amount of damage taken. * Armor can add to your endurance, but it can be broken. * Abilities can buff a little to endurance. For example: If you are hit by an attack that is 2 damage (no weapon) and you have 1 endurance point then (2-1=1) you take one hit point. (-1 Health) Luck Luck represents your residence to Debuffs and the likely hood of your attacker missing a basic attack (attacks done without abilities) . If your luck is higher than the caster's you are resident to their debuff. If your luck is higher than your attackers you can be missed by their basic attacks. * Basic Attacks Missing assistance: ((Your luck)) Minus (their luck)) = Equals how many times you can choose to be missed by their basic attacks) Speed Every RPC must have at least 1 speed assuming you can walk. Speed is the overall speed you move by. This doesn't mean just walking. This can be casting, Slicing, stabbing, running, ect. * If someone’s accuracy is higher than your speed you have less of a chance of dodging their attacks. * Speed and Accuracy Assistance: ((Your speed)) Minus ((Their accuracy)) = ((how many times you can dodge)): ((their speed)) - ((youre accuracy)) = how many times they can dodge) per battle. Accuracy Every RPC ''Must Have ''at least 1 Accuracy, assuming you can see. * The more accurate you are the more times your hits will be successful. If someone is really good at dodging you will be really good at hitting them. * Speed and Accuracy Assistance: ((Your speed)) Minus ((Their accuracy)) = ((how many times you can dodge)): ((their speed)) - ((youre accuracy)) = how many times they can dodge) per battle. Inventory Your inventory is how many items you can have with your character. This includes physical body modifications. * You always have 10 points in Inventory. Everyone can hold 10 items BPB Blocks Per Battle. * You can not block a million times this limits your blocking to a max of 10 per battle. Essence Not every RPC will have Essence. Essence is your Ether ability. If you are a Human character for example you do not cast Ether. So this will not be important to you. For more information about Ether see the Ether page. Perception Perception helps you notice your surroundings due to your senses. Because of this, every 1 perception point you have more than your opponent you gain 1 extra Block. Agility The fastest your body reacts to your opponents the better you'll be able to avoid them. Every 1 agility point more than your opponent you are granted, 1 extra dodge. Stealth If you have stealth you can sneak without being seen. Every 1 stealth point more than your opponent's perception you can not be seen for (x) amount of round(s). Charisma Is one of the only stats that works in story as well as combat. The higher the Charisma the more you can bribe/detect lying/convince people. * You can ask OOC if someone is lying to understand their motivates in Chara if your charisma is higher than theirs. Knowledge Everyone starts with 5 (AKA COMMON KNOWLEDGE) . (unless you're stupid) The more Knowledge you have the more you're aware of the world around you. Knowledge helps you in IN GAME and IN BATTLE situation.